The Fantistic Four: The Dark Journey
by FashionGEM22
Summary: the team is getting tracked by someone or something and has found a way into their life's making them struggle to finding out who or what is behind this. The only way is to travel to the controller on this exiting journey the team will face their most dangerous problems yet some may risk a life you will have to read to find out. Enjoy this great mystery and action packed story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Something's still out there

Nothing has been the same since the four of us almost split up to have a normal life but me and sue noticed all of us have to stay together after our fight with Dr. Doom and the silver surfer's leader. After the silver surfer saved sues life sue has been having strange sicknesses and things happening when she tries to use her powers just yesterday we had a meeting with the head of the science department. Me and sue were sitting at the table discussing the possible ways Victor came to be his normal self as that still bothers me from when he came back and I trusted him to work on getting the silver surfer off his power source the board. It came to our mind that the power from the board is not just like normal electricity waves with the metal conductor with the power of the leader, anyways in the middle of discussing the matter of creating that power Sue clutches my hand very hard and violent almost sticking her nails into a layer of my skin. I look over right away at my wife who looks as if she has seen a ghost and her eyes look like silver melting till she run out of the office and strait to the bathroom. After the meeting I go to see if she is okay in the bathroom and I don't hear a thing I lean up against the door and I hear nothing I ask at least three times if she is okay but still nothing. I decide to swing open the door to the women's bathroom and when I do there on the floor are silver foot prints on the tile floor leading out the door then there is a lighter faded silver foot prints going on to the carpet. There are three then they disappear totally. I take samples then go home hoping to find sue and I do. She is passed out on the floor of the entrance to my laboratory.

Sue is fine now but I am not quite sure if it's going to stay that way. Johnny and Ben are getting along much better Johnny still messes with Ben and they get in a fight as usual Johnny throwing flames and Ben punching and throwing Johnny around like he is the lightest thing in the world but the most annoying butt hole. Jonny's powers aren't totally back to normal occasionally he switches powers with one of us but it's getting better and he mostly switches powers with Ben when they fight. I myself Reed thinks something is out there using Sue for something. I did do some thinking and after the silver surfer sacrificed himself to save our planet earth I think the board is out there somewhere, I think someone or something wants to find us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The results of the samples

"Hey Reed do you know why sue is acting all weird lately". Says Ben with his deep voice that has a little of concern and worry.

"I don't know yet but I am going to the lab to look at some samples of this liquid silver stuff that Sue left in her foot prints in the bathroom after what happened at the meeting with the head of the science department. I think this will give us some answers".

Ben laughs and falls to the floor only to laugh even harder.

"You went into the women's bathroom". Says Ben who is still laughing on the floor but then gets up still laughing quietly to himself

"I wouldn't be laughing big guy we have at least ten broken wine glasses on the kitchen floor". Says Johnny who was apparently listening into their conversation.

"That's not funny hot shot!" Yells Ben taking a hit at Johnny and hits him right in the stomach sending Johnny flying back into the wall.

"I am going to the lab to test the examples Ben, Johnny don't kill each other".

Reed takes the samples to his lab and scans them, tests their chemical reactions looks for a sign of living bacteria of any cells in the liquid .Reed in in the lab for at least twelve hours when he finds out that the liquid can change to a solid when in the sun witch he found out by leaving one of his samples laying in the sun for at least 20 minutes. He also found out that it has a magnetic force being controlled and can be moved to different directions in seconds but Reed still does not know where and what is the force, also what is it trying to get?

It was later that night when he heard footsteps entering his laboratory he looked back and Sue was standing there all sleepy eyed.

"Sue I am so glad you are here come look at this". Said Reed his voice filled with excitement for he was eager to show sue his discovery.

"Reed you need to sleep I am going back to bed and you have to go to sleep some time too".

Reed Stretches over and grabs Sue and pulls her to where he was working on the silver liquid.

"Sorry but I need to show you this right away it is very important".

Now sue looked wide eyed awake and was ready to listen to whatever he needed to say.

"Well I turned the silver liquid into a solid by putting it in the light or sun and this happened".

Reed pulls out the liquid now silver solid from a glass container and puts it on the table it fly across the room grazing Sue and just missing her by a centimeter.

"That was inside you it might still be I'll take an x-ray in the morning to see if it is still in you of the stuff in your footprints was the last of it but your right I do need some sleep my arms are starting to stretch to the ground".

"Aren't I always right"? Sue says with a giggle

"Yes you're also the best wife in the world and the smartest female I know".

"Oh so I am not the smartest person ever that you know"? Sue says with a joking temper.

"Well I am the smartest male". Reed says with a shrug and lays back in his chair smiling to himself.

"Okay then we would be the smartest and most not normal couple in the world that's why I love you now I am going to bed and you are too".

Reed and Sue walk out of the laboratory only to forget one thing that the silver solid was still out in the light growing bigger and bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Massive problem

Johnny wakes up to a loud sound like wood braking then a loud fire cracker at first it comes to his mind that Ben is angry but then he hears a gushing noise and his eyes snapped open to a massive silver blob gushing into his room almost looking like silver molten lava. As soon as he was fully awake and before the gushing silver lava filled the door to his room he ran out and ran to wake up Ben, then Sue and Reed.

"Okay I have many questions but my first one is what the heck is that thing"? Says Johnny still not believing the molten silver lava was gushing in his door way and is now filling up his bed room. "That thing could have killed me"!

"Let's not get freaked out but I think something is trying to hurt us or even kill us". Says Johnny soothingly and concerning.

"Yah I think we all know that now"! Johnny says still freaked out.

"Johnny stop it we all have to be more serious about this we have to do something to save our lives sooner or later someone is going to get hurt". Says sue who is holding Reed's hand.

"Reed can you find some way to track this someone or something who is trying to harm us all"? Ben says

"I guess I could build some tracking devise that is connected to the magnetic force pulling and pushing the silver liquid". Reed says unsure

"Ben"? Says a voice in another room that the molten silver lava is starting to gush into.

"Alicia"! Says Johnny who turned to Ben

Right away Ben runs to the wall and smashes a hole open and there is Alicia standing there looking helpless while the silver lava surrounds her.

"None of us can go in there without getting trapped in the silver lava". Yells reed for the sound of the silver lava gushing and bubbling was too loud to just normally talk.

"I can fly in" says Johnny

"Johnny by the time you get in here and throw me out you will get trapped". Says Alicia

"I don't care you and Ben love each other and I would hate to break that love besides I've got a plan". Says Johnny who is confident it will work.

"Flame on"! Yells Johnny

Johnny flies in over the gushing silver lava that is close to touching Alicia. Johnny goes back to normal picks up Alicia and tosses her to Ben then the hole is filled with lava gushing and closing the hole so none of them can see Johnny any more. Sue starts to weep quietly. Reed goes over to hug her and when he does she starts to sob. Ben just stares at the whole were new silver lava is gushing out with a sad expression on his face and Alicia still in his arms who has tear drops dropping from her eyes. Then all the sudden they see a flash and hear the words flame on! There is a big crashing sound and parts of the wall crashes down. Soon everyone is rushing up to the roof were they find Johnny sitting on the ground looking at his hands and not believing he is alive. Sue runs over to him and hugs him. Ben helps him up and they all are quite in till Alicia brakes the silence.

"Johnny I don't know how I could repay you. You saved my life".

"No problem but how are we going to get the silver lava out though". Says Johnny

I don't think we have to worry about that yet let's just concentrate on now". Says Sue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexander

By now sue called a cleaning facility that agreed to clean out the silver goo and dispose of it in a safe place. The cleaning place decided to give it to a glass making place that will melt it down and try to make silver things instead of glass. Sue was not quite sure how that would work out but they just needed the goo out of there. Reed was going to take Sue's x-ray like he said he would do but when they were ready there was a buzz from Stan Lee the mail guy saying there was mail for him and the cleaning facility was there Reed ran to the intercom and said back

"Send them up oh and send them up with the mail". Says Reed

"Yes sir one of them will be holding your mail for you". Answers back Stan Lee

Reed waits for them to come up mostly for his mail he was hoping to hear some good news. The elevator dings and the doors slide open to men in rubber blue suits and have some sort of vacuum machines in their hands walk in past Reed and inspects the goo. The door slides shut. Reed buzzes in on the intercom saying

"Stan where is my mail?"

The elevator dings and the door slides open and there is another man in a blue suit with one of the machines in their hand. The man has thick brown hair that is greased back and sort of spiked up he has a small nose yet a little pointy he has brown wandering eyes and a strait yet kind of a smiled expression he looks to be around thirty-seven. His name tag reads Alexander. Alexander reaches out his hand and gives Reed his mail then walks toward to the goo without out a word. Reed was just happy to get his mail and be informed that the cleaning team knows what to do. Reed gets back to work on x-rays.


End file.
